


Strike Me Down

by ColoredGayngels



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt Link, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “It’s pathetic, don’t you think?” Ganon says, and the whip lashes across Link’s back again.





	Strike Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Blood from the Mouth

Ganon drags Link out of the room with a crushing grip on his arm. Link can barely keep up, stumbling along down the corridors. Ganon brings him down the stairs, and then Link starts begging. 

“No, no, please, no,” is all he can get out, all he can manage to say with his damaged vocal cords. He tries to pry Ganon’s hand off his arm, digs in his heels, to no avail.

Ganon brings him to the same room where Link’s taken all of his punishments in his time in the castle. Ganon strips him of his shirt and ties his hands above his head with the chains hanging from the ceiling. Link hangs his head and bites his lip, unsure what exactly to expect. After all, this is a punishment for a new situation.

The whip cracks across Link’s back and he cries out. “It’s pathetic, don’t you think?” Ganon says, and the whip lashes across Link’s back again. “The Goddess’s ‘Chosen Hero’, can’t even do something as simple as get a woman pregnant.” Three more lashes. “How could anyone ever expect you to protect all of Hyrule when you can’t do basic functions?”

Ganon whips him in silence for so many lashes that Link loses count. By the time he stops, Link’s sure his back is shredded on top of the scars already there. Ganon comes around in front of him, grabs his prick through his trousers, squeezes until Link screams. “How can we be sure this even works, hm?” He lets Link go and turns to leave the room.

“At l-least,” Link stammers, his throat sore. “At least I… I get to fuck… her.”

Ganon whips around, eyes on fire. 

“A r-real man… wouldn’t give up the… the chance to… to sleep with… t-the princess,” Link gets out.

Ganon storms over, slaps Link hard enough that his head spins and he tastes blood. Link grins at him, spits the blood back at Ganon. Ganon reels back in disgust, finally storming back out of the room, leaving Link until he cares to send someone to fetch him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
